


Centerfold

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack discovers a secret about Ianto after moving in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerfold

  
**Title:** Centerfold  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Jack discovers a secret about Ianto after moving in with him.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, sort of  
 **Spoilers:** Set after series 2 but nothing else  
 **Rating:** NC17 to be on the safe side 

“What the hell have you got in here?” Ianto asked, helping Jack lug the large wooden trunk up the three flights of stairs to his flat. “It weighs a bloody ton!” 

  


“This and that, just stuff I've collected over the years,” Jack huffed his reply wondering if he was really as fit as he thought he was.

  


“Do I get to see?” Ianto asked, lowering to the the floor in the middle of the lounge. “Considering I may have just barely escaped a hernia?” 

  


“Sure, there's nothing exciting in there though,” Jack shrugged, not even able to recall at least half the contents.

  


“Great, you go and get the last box and I'll put some coffee on,” Ianto told him, leaving Jack standing where he was and moving to the kitchen before Jack could answer.

  


Rubbing at the stitch - the small area of pain in his side - Jack went back down the stairs trying not the think about having to walk up them again with yet another box and decided at they precise moment to convince Ianto they needed to move to a bigger, preferably ground floor flat now they were going to live together.

  


Dumping the last box in the hallway Jack took a few moments to catch his breath and then made his way back to the living room, almost colliding with Ianto when he emerged from the kitchen carrying a mug of coffee in each hand.

  


“Heaven in a cup,” Jack grinned, accepting his and savouring the aroma before take a long sip of the beverage and pressing his lips softly to his lovers. “I think we should test the bed out next?”

  


“The bed doesn't need testing, it's the same one as it was before you moved in,” Ianto chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.

  


“So?” Jack pouted. “It might seem different now I actually live here!”

  


“There's plenty of time for that later, we have the whole day to ourselves thanks to Gwen manning the hub,” Ianto told him, moving to sit down on the floor beside the wooden trunk. “and the rift predictor says all is quiet, I want to see what I helped lug up here.”

  


“Whatever,” Jack sulked, turning on the TV and slumping on the sofa without bothering to even take his coat off and channel hopping until he came across an old movie he liked.

  


Ianto prised open the heavy lid and gazed down at the array of assorted items within the trunk, reaching in he first pulled out the metal 'Foxes' biscuit tin and pulled off the lid.

  


His mouth became a rounded in an 'O' when he saw the contents, a soft wow slipping from between his lips at the photographs of the Captain wearing an Army uniform from WW1, along with pictures of the all familiar RAF coat Jack wore now but over the matching uniform. 

  


Carefully lifting out the older photo's Ianto carefully examined them and then looked up at his lover and then studied the pictures again, Jack looked like he had barely aged ten years in over a century.

  


Beneath the pictures there was an old ration book from WW2 and a rations tin containing a very old and very small bar of chocolate, the rest of the contents missing.

  


Placing the items on the floor beside him Ianto lifted the last item from the biscuit tin, a brown padded envelope lifted the flap, his eyes widening he carefully tipped the contents out into his hand and admired the assortment of medals.

  


“You never told me you had medals?” Ianto said, his knowledge of such items was limited but he got the feeling they were from both wars.

  


“It's not something I think about,” Jack told him, not taking his eyes off the screen. “that part of my life was a long time ago.”

  


“But you should be proud of them!” Ianto exclaimed.

  


“I am, but there were people so much braver than I back then, the ones that never made it to receive their medals,” Jack replied quietly.

  


Sensing the sadness in his lovers voice Ianto let the subject drop, putting all the items back into the biscuit tin and putting it to one side, then dipping into the trunk again.

  


This time Ianto pulled out a pile of old 78 vinyl records, their sleeves browning with ages, going through them it wasn't a surprise to see they were by the likes of Glenn Miller, Louis Armstrong and Bing Crosby with a smattering of Elvis, The Big Bopper, Bill Haley and a few more he'd never heard of.

  


“Jack, does that old record player of yours at the hub play 78's?” Ianto asked.

  


“Yeah, why?” Jack asked.

  


“I'd like to hear some of these old records, I'm always being told that vinyl is the best way to hear music,” Ianto replied.

  


“It is, all this new fangled MP3 stuff ... it's like it's not real, nothing to hold,” Jack told him. 

  


“We'll take them in with us tomorrow and you can dance me around the hub,” Ianto laughed, putting them on top of the biscuit tin.

  


“I can teach you to jive,” Jack replied, turning his head to give Ianto a huge grin.

  


“I'd like to get back home without any broken bones thanks!” Ianto laughed and turned his attention back to the trunk.

  


The next few things he extracted from it were items of clothing, what looked like a white Victorian era cotton shirt, the fabric so old and worn he was scared he would tear it and put it carefully down on the floor beside him.

  


The RAF cap made his smile, he was sure it wouldn't take much persuading for his to get Jack to wear it one night with his coat for a little roll playing, with him as Jack's prisoner - just the idea of it already exciting him a little.

  


Putting it on top of the shirt he picked out the old army issue braces and what looked like a baby's blanket, Ianto looked curiously up at his lover, wanting to ask him about the small, soft pink blanket but decided that it was something the Captain would talk about when or indeed if he wanted to.

  


Last of all was a pile of magazines and judging by the picture on the top one, of two naked women with their arms about each other they weren't Army issue!

  


Picking them out Ianto shuffled through the pile, some were very old and tatty but the ones nearer the bottom were newer, looking at the date on one it was from a couple of years before he went to uni.

  


Putting the older ones down Ianto flicked through it, not realising it was a gay publication until he came to the first picture, not having taken any notice of the cover picture and staring at the size of his cock which was being displayed proudly.

  


“Anything interesting?” Jack called over to him, the credits for the film rolling up the screen.

  


“One or two things,” Ianto chuckled, holding up the magazine so Jack could see the photograph.

  


“I forgot I had them, it's been years since I went in that trunk,” Jack replied, flicking off the TV. “Some of those porn magazines are probably collectors items now, I think there's some Victorian ones in there.”

  


“Yep, I spotted at least one,” Ianto nodded, watching Jack walk past him and head for the bathroom.

  


“Back in a tick,” Jack told him, closing the door.

  


Ianto flicked through the magazine a little more, intrigued, never having been attracted to men before meeting Jack he'd never seen the contents of this kind of porn publication ... except for one and ...

  


Sliding the bottom magazine out from the one he had been looking through Ianto's mouth went instantly dry, the chances of the only gay magazine he'd seen being in Jack's collection probably had odds of millions to one but it was there.

  


Frantically he thumbed through the pages until he came to page 64, a number he would never forget and gulped hard, hearing the bathroom door open he panicked and shoved it under the nearby chair.

  


“What are you hiding?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at his lover.

  


“Nothing,” Ianto replied, sounding anything but innocent.

  


“I saw you shove something under the armchair, come on, show me,” Jack said, sitting on the floor beside his lover.

  


“It's too embarrassing,” Ianto insisted, already feeling the heat of his blush rising in his cheeks.

  


“Do you remember what we promised when we agreed to live together?” Jack asked.

  


“No secrets,” Ianto nodded, and taking a deep breath he pulled the magazine from it's hiding place and handed it to Jack.

  


“I don't understand?” Jack asked with a frown.

  


“Page ... page 64,” Ianto stuttered.

  


Jack thumbed quickly through the pages until he came to the right one and opened the magazine wide, gasping in amazement.

  


“That's you!” Jack exclaimed. “Younger yes and with no chest hair, but there's no mistaking it's you!”

  


Ianto just nodded.

  


“Come on, tell me how you ended up in a porn magazine, a gay one at that?” Jack grinned, staring at the picture of his lover. “How could I ever have forgotten such a gorgeous image?”

  


The photograph showed Ianto laying on a sheepskin rug, he was completely naked with one hand behind his head the other wrapped around his cock.

  


His blue eyes shone out of the picture and his smooth chest was splattered with the pearly white evidence of his recent orgasm.

  


“I was in uni and broke, I needed money and someone told me that I could get paid good money for ... well this,” Ianto replied, getting redder by the second. “It took me ages to pluck up the courage and when I met with them they didn't care that I was straight, none of their readers would ever know.”

  


“So you just agreed to do it, just like that?” Jack asked, shocked.

  


“Nope, but they told me I had a great body and when they quoted how much they would pay me if I did ... well this kind of picture I nearly fainted,” Ianto admitted. “so I agreed before I changed my mind, the next thing I knew I was naked and having my chest waxed.”

  


“I still can't believe you wanked off in public, in front of a man with a camera?” Jack replied.

  


“I didn't, not exactly,” Ianto admitted. “I'd already told them there was no way I could ... get hard in a room full of men so they made other arrangement.”

  


“Go on,” Jack urged.

  


“They didn't only produce gay porn magazines, they did lesbian ones too,” Ianto grinned. “what no-one else knows is before that picture was taken, by a female photographer, I was watching two women making out ... and more!”

  


“No wonder you came all over your chest!” Jack gasped at his lovers confession.

  


“It was one of the best experiences of my life,” Ianto told him. “but I could never do it again, once was enough, I took the money and ran.”

  


“Never again huh?” Jack asked, a naughty gleam in his eye.

  


“Never!” Ianto told him.

  


“Not even if it's just you and me, for my own private collection?” Jack asked, running a hand up his lovers thigh.

  


“I don't know Jack, I mean you'd have to get them developed and ...” Ianto began, only to be cut off by the Captain.

  


“We have a digital camera our own printer Ianto, no-one else needs to know.” Jack laughed.

  


“You promise?” Ianto asked, thinking how he could have some pictures of Jack for himself too.

  


“I do,” Jack nodded.

  


“Good, and this time I know I won't need to lesbians to get turned on,” Ianto grinned.

  


“Are you sure? I think I could arrange it?” Jack smirked.

  


“Positive,” Ianto laughed, dragging Jack down for a kiss. “now, which box in your camera packed in?”

  


 

The End.  
 

  



End file.
